


63%

by NIKISCUBE



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sunoo-Centric, lapslock, ni-ki is a little shit, sunoo is a bad bitch, the jake/hoon/hee is implied, will i ever stop dragging out sunoo as a disney fan? probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKISCUBE/pseuds/NIKISCUBE
Summary: sunoo borrows ni-ki’s phone to google something and finds he left a love calculator open
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	63%

“hyung, with all due respect, you’re kind of stupid.”

“that’s one of the most disrespectful things you could say to me, brat. all i’m saying is it would make more sense the way i see it.”

“then let’s look it up! where’s your phone?”

“i left it in the dressing room on accident. where’s yours?”

“i’m grounded.” sunoo pouts. who knew jungwon would really get  _ that  _ upset about him playing big and chunky on repeat?

jay nods in response. “big and chunky?” he raises a single perfect eyebrow at the younger.

“big and chunky,” sunoo confirms. honestly, the whole thing started off as a bet between him and ni-ki - they were trying to see which member got upset the fastest. not only did sunoo get grounded (by someone younger than him, no less) but he lost the bet with ni-ki and now owed him a hot chocolate “date.”

hot chocolate because neither of them really enjoyed coffee that wasn’t 90% sugar, and quote unquote date because neither of them had used that word, but what else would you call cuddling in bed with someone while binging disney movies? sounds like the perfect date to sunoo.

“jungwon can get scary. that’s why i try to never get on his bad side.” jay nods to himself, shuddering at the memory of the last time the younger was upset with him. he started looking around to see which other member had their phone with them so he and sunoo could settle their debate before having to continue with their schedule.

“ni-ki!” sunoo yelled, draping himself across ni-ki’s back in JayWon Human Cape style. the force drew a small “oof” sound out of ni-ki who dramatically pretended to collapse under sunoo’s weight, earning him a smack on the shoulder. “can i use your phone to look something up? jay hyung and i are arguing over something and i’d like to prove him wrong.”

“you won’t!” jay yells from his seat across the room. sunoo purposely said the last part louder to ensure the elder would hear him.

ni-ki shakes his head rapidly. “last time you left so many pictures of random things my poor little phone could handle it.”

“last time,” sunoo starts. he reaches his hand into ni-ki’s jacket pocket to get said phone, but ni-ki stops him by intertwining their fingers in the jacket pocket. “you had that ancient phone with like no storage! now you have a much better phone and i promise only to take cute selcas of myself. maybe of jay’s face when he’s inevitably is wrong.”

ni-ki releases his grip on sunoo’s hand and even though he can’t see his face, sunoo can just  _ tell  _ the younger rolled his eyes at him. he gives a little victory yell before running back over to jay, unlocking the phone and opening naver.

said website was already open on something that looked vaguely important and also japanese so sunoo decided to open a new tab. in the process of opening the tab, however, something caught his eye.

one of the tabs already opened said “love calculator” on the preview part. his first thought was maybe ni-ki was putting his own name in with various celebrities the same way he used to in the past. he stopped using it after the stupid thing said he and v were only a 17% match.

he couldn’t dwell on it too long, though, because jay was getting closer to witness the answer once and for all. sunoo quickly switched to an empty tab and began his search.

_ is blue from blues clues a boy or a girl? _

_ the star of  _ **_blue’s clues_ ** _ , blue, is a  _ **_girl_ ** _ puppy… _

“in your heteronormative  _ face _ , hyung.” sunoo claps happily, putting ni-ki’s phone into his pocket.

“first of all, i’m literally bisexual. second of all, i grew up in america! what do you expect?”

“you always use america as an excuse when you’re wrong, hyung. joke’s on you because i have no idea what that’s supposed to do with anything.” sunoo’s smug smile annoys the elder slightly, so he gets up with a grumble and a complaint to the eldest, who’s been  flirting  talking to jake and sunghoon up until now.

“hyung, sunoo is bullying me.”

“i don’t know what’s going on but deserved.” heeseung responds without looking up. jay sits next to where jungwon and ni-ki are talking, pulling jungwon into his lap and hiding his face in the back of his neck.

from sunoo’s vantage point of literally three feet away, he can see ni-ki give them a disgusted look before he’s dropping himself in the leader’s lap too. no pda on his watch.

sunoo takes the chance to see what exactly ni-ki was doing on the love calculator app, hoping to find something to tease the younger with later. he opens the camera app and takes a few selfies, leaving it open in the background so he can quickly switch in case someone came over.

he’s never been so grateful to be the self-proclaimed expression king (actually he has, but that’s besides the point) because right there at the top of the page were the names “ni-ki & sunoo” followed by the number 63%.

carefully going back to the tab he had used to lower any suspicions, sunoo goes back to taking selfies as his mind races. there are two very important take aways from what he just saw, but sunoo always knew how to prioritize when it came to processing information.

the first bullet point in his mental list: 63% is really all the so-called “Dr. Love” gave the superior ENHYPEN ship? he switches hands, pouting at the camera and adjusts his angles before continuing his selfies and his train of thoughts.

sure, they argued sometimes but only over petty things like sunoo taking ni-ki’s clothes without asking or ni-ki insisting they don’t  _ have  _ to watch frozen every time they have a movie marathon. ni-ki sleeps in his bed for pete’s sake! and Dr. Love claims they’re only 63% compatible? with all of the sacrifices he makes for the younger? anarchy.

the second bullet point: sunoo has actual real-life gross mushy feelings for the younger, too. this one takes lesser importance because knowing the feelings were mutual was the hardest part about having a crush - followed only by the fact that romantic feelings were gross and mushy, as stated earlier.

said maknae comes over and snatches his phone back from sunoo as he’s in the middle of giving the camera his best duck face and peace sign combo. “jungwon hyung says we have to go now and i don’t want to risk him taking my phone away too.”

the elder simply sighs and holds out his hand for ni-ki to help him out of the seat. he pulls him so hard their bodies collide and when ni-ki wraps himself around sunoo like a koala, he wonders how he hadn’t noticed the younger’s feelings earlier.

\---

sunoo spent the rest of their schedule and the silent van ride home thinking of his next step. he needed ni-ki to know that his feelings were mutual so that they could start their awkward probably against the rules relationship.

he thinks of just telling ni-ki straight up, but that kind of goes against everything he stands for. his number one rule in life was to make everything dramatic as hell, otherwise where was the flavor?

his second thought was announcing it to everyone in the dorm at once, but then he remembered that he kind of hated being the center of attention when it came to feelings. those were his business and no one else’s, thank you very much. that’s why he hadn’t told the youngest before this, it just wasn’t his business.

finally, the perfect idea came to mind. given how large and massive his brain was, he’s surprised that he hadn’t thought of it sooner.

later that night when ni-ki inevitably went to sleep in sunoo’s bed (seriously, the kid sleeps in his bed every night and he hadn’t once considered ni-ki having a massive crush on him?) the elder went to work.

first, he sent a screenshot of the love calculator from the younger’s phone to his own. there were a few slip-ups like sunoo not knowing how to read japanese but he figured it out with the help of papago. he cursed himself for having a samsung because then he couldn’t just airdrop the picture and have to go through the extra steps of erasing the message.

then he used his phone to edit the picture and change the percentage Dr. Love gave them. the hardest part wasn’t even the editing, since all he really had to do was change the numbers and re-write the annoying text under it. no, the hard part was deciding what percentage he should change it to.

100% seemed intimidating, since the future will always be unpredictable. on the other hand, he could always blame the test for being wrong if anything were to happen. anything lower than that seemed insulting, and he couldn’t possibly bring himself to do that to their unbreakable bond.

sunoo settled on 99%, reasoning with himself that it was high enough to not insult his favorite person-that-isn’t-v-from-bts but not as intimidating as the whole benjamin franklin. he rewrites the blurb to say “dr. love doesn’t know what he’s talking about. sunoo and ni-ki are practically made for each other. the only downside in their relationship is ni-ki hating arguably one of the best disney movies ever created (frozen) and it’s very good but not as perfect sequel. despite this flaw, sunoo really wants to be gross and cheesy with ni-ki like in the dramas.”

nodding to himself, sunoo sends the finished product back to ni-ki. he saves the photo to his gallery, deletes the evidence again, then goes to sleep and waits for ni-ki to discover the photo in his gallery.

\---

for someone who’s on his phone a lot, ni-ki must hardly go through his gallery. it’s been over a week and ni-ki still hasn’t said anything to sunoo. the elder thinks he might go crazy if he has to wait any longer.

every time he thinks ni-ki might bring it up, he talks about something completely unrelated. sunoo starts to think the younger is just messing with him, but then he takes into account the fact that it’s probably long been buried in between random photos and videos of the members ranging from eating together to unnecessarily loud beyblade battles commentated by sunoo, who’s never touched a beyblade in his life. (maybe putting seven teenagers mostly alone in an apartment wasn’t the best idea.)

whatever the reasoning was, sunoo was becoming increasingly frustrated with it. he even briefly considered pulling a “you wanna kiss me so bad” during one of their many arguments but he remembered that not only were sunghoon and jungwon also in the room, but those two losers thoroughly enjoyed watching sunoo and ni-ki arguing and chose to spectate instead of leaving the room like heeseung and jay did.

the only thing stopping him from slapping a giant “i like you ni-ki” sticker on his shirt was the fact that his sister always told him he was a bad bitch and bad bitches don’t pine. he’d just have to begrudgingly wait for ni-ki to make the first move.

“i’m going to break out if i keep stressing over this,” sunoo whines while looking at his reflection in the makeup room. the three j’s plus ni-ki were having a very loud competition in the living room while heeseung was in the studio practicing.

“then stop stressing, ddeonu.” replied sunghoon who was only in the makeup room for two reasons: listen to his dear dongsaeng complain about his crush on the literal baby of the group (no, ni-ki, you can’t stop calling me hyung just because you’re taller) and annoy said crushing boy.

sunoo threw a used cotton ball at him, not willing to risk throwing something of value considering his poor aiming skills. “thanks, hyung. wish i had thought of that.”

“all i’m saying is that all of this would go away if you, i don’t know, told him how you felt? that way i wouldn’t have to sit here and listen to you start a rant about it and somehow end the rant 20 minutes later talking about something completely different. sunoo, i love you. i really do. but if i have to sit through another tangent about the artistry behind bts songs, i might actually tell the managers i quit the group.”

“and all  _ i’m  _ saying is that being born in this era and being able to listen to the masterpieces that are bts songs - and this includes all earlier music - is probably the main reason the world hasn’t totally imploded on itself. but i get it! at least jay hyung listens to me.”

“jay could probably talk longer than you can if you let him. but we aren't comparing me and jay because that never ends well. besides, i agree with you about bts. i even read your 10 page essay!"

“yeah, never pit two bad bitches against each other and all that jazz.”

“exactly. anyway, i just want you to think about it, sunoo. i don’t think you’re giving ni-ki enough credit because everyone knows that boy is obsessed with you.”

sunoo considers it for a second. “maybe you’re right. who wouldn’t be obsessed with me?”

“now you’re pushing it,” sunghoon finally stands up, going over to sit in the other chair. “can you please do my hair now? jake’s been waiting for twenty minutes and i don’t think his heart is strong enough to handle those three trash talking when they’re in competitive mode.”

“definitely not, the boy has a heart of gold. but they hardly even remember what they say to each other afterwards.” sunoo shudders, recalling the time ni-ki called junwon every insult he knew in korean (plus maybe a few in japanese but sunoo had no way of translating) just for neither of them to remember it. “but sure, i’ll let you go rescue your boyfriend.”

sunghoon nods in thanks, and the two of them enjoy a comfortable silence while sunoo gets to work. after they’re done, the elder gives sunoo a hug, patting him on the back with a whisper of “everything will be okay” before he leaves the makeup room.

sunoo can hear jake say “thank you for saving me” after sunghoon walks into the living room, followed by the front door closing behind the two of them, leaving sunoo alone with his thoughts and the loud yells of his bandmates from the other room.

\---

sunoo hates to admit when sunghoon is right. sunghoon doesn’t rub it in his face or anything, but sunoo is just a little bit competitive and doesn’t think it’s fair that their imaginary scoreboard is something like 3 sunoo 12 sunghoon. it’s partially his fault for always saying “do you wanna make a bet?” when they argue over the petty things, but it’s a natural reflex and sunghoon doesn’t like to back down from a bet. it’s gotten the two of them in trouble with yang-leader more than a few times.

sunghoon was absolutely correct about things being easier when you just talk things out. his petty arguments with ni-ki decreased dramatically when he started explaining his feelings more, which was not what his hyung had meant, but sunoo’s favorite thing to do besides being pretty and talented at everything is finding loopholes.

sunoo had just successfully avoided another argument with ni-ki when it happened. the almost argument began because sunoo wanted to watch mulan during their movie night but ni-ki didn’t, seeing as they had watched it at their previous movie night and the one before that and the one before that…

“it’s not like you to give up this easily, sunoo hyung. to be honest, i like mulan too, i just like to argue with you sometimes.” ni-ki confesses.

“no fair! why does everyone like to see me get riled up?”

“i can’t help it, you’re cute when you’re mad.”

sunoo scoffs, trying to hide the reddening of his cheeks. “i’m always cute, you mean.”

“whatever you say hyung. i’m tired, can we sleep?”

the two of them were already in sunoo’s bed, squished together to see the screen of the tablet that had just finished playing mean girls. “you can sleep, ni-ki. i’m gonna stay up a bit longer.” sunoo ruffles the younger’s hair, and the content smile on his face feels like it could be enough for the elder.

ni-ki cuddles closer, swinging an arm around sunoo’s waist as he buries his head in his shoulder. the latter picks up his phone, scrolling through weverse to read posts and leave a comment or two. a few minutes pass and he thinks ni-ki has fallen asleep.

it’s silent for a few minutes, and sunoo is considering just going to sleep when he hears it. “i’ve seen the picture, hyung.”

“what picture? i thought you were sleeping.”

“dr. love doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” ni-ki recites. sunoo’s face heats up and he locks his phone, keeping his burning face out of sight. “sunoo and ni-ki are practically made for each oth-”

ni-ki is cut off by sunoo’s hand covering his mouth, causing the maknae to giggle. “i get it, ni-ki! i know what i wrote... “ ni-ki licks sunoo’s hand that still hasn’t been removed from his face and the older pulls it back, letting out a noise of disgust.

“i saw it last week. i even showed jungwon hyung! he thinks you did a great job editing, ten out of ten. he originally gave it an eighth out of ten because he thinks you should’ve written something else for the explanation, but he couldn’t think anything to write instead so he changed it. “oh and don’t be embarrassed that jungwon saw it, he’s the one who suggested i leave that tab open anyway. he instigated this whole thing.”

“because that’s not embarrassing at all,” sunoo groans. “but wait, why didn’t you tell me earlier? do you know how much stress i’ve been under thinking about it? i even told my sister about you, and the last time i told her about my crush, she teased me for so long i stopped liking him!”

“you took my caramel macchiato.” sunoo doesn’t think he’s ever heard ni-ki so serious.

“what?” sunoo asks, dumbfounded.

ni-ki rolls over so he’s hovering above sunoo, arms on either side of his head. they’re so close that sunoo thinks he can see a hint of freckles on the youngest’s face. “you took my drink when we were filming the other day. i had just seen the picture on our break but when i looked up to see what you were doing, you were chugging it like you were dehydrated and it was the last drink on earth.”

“over a drink? really?”

“what can i say? i learned how to be petty from you.”

sunoo curses himself; this sounds exactly like something he’d do if the roles were reversed. “damn your young and impressionable mind. you’re going to pick up so many habits from us and we can’t even be upset about it.”

he feels a soft press on his lips when he finishes his sentence and then ni-ki’s presence can’t be felt just above him anymore, the younger having moved back to his original position. “i learned how to be spontaneous from heeseung hyung.”

sunoo turns so he’s face to face with ni-ki again. “you’re a menace.”

“a menace that was practically made for you.”

“i can’t believe this. next you’re going to say you learned cheesy pick-up lines from jake.”

“close! It was jay. their names are almost the same. and for the record, sunoo hyung, i agree with everything you wrote on there.” ni-ki blindly reaches for his phone, squinting at the brightness as he unlocks it to reveal the edit sunoo made as his home screen.

“you better,” sunoo smiles at him, kissing his cheek and enjoying the blush that spreads on ni-ki’s cheek. “does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend?”

ni-ki hums, tapping his chin as if he’s thinking. “i guess that can be arranged. on one condition.” sunoo waits to hear what it is, not knowing what to expect when it comes to ni-ki. “you stop stealing my drinks.”

“i will buy you any drinks that you want as long as you say yes. but i’ll keep stealing them because it’s fun.”

“i guess that’ll have to do. but you can always ask first, you know. i have a hard time telling you no.”

“ew that’s so greasy. please say more things like that.”

“i will for as long as you’ll have me.”

sunoo fake gags but smiles all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys i am back with more sunki. fun fact: i was actually writing a completely different fic when the inspiration for this one came up, and then while working on this one i was hit with inspiration for another one. basically, i have two more in the works!
> 
> this is my first attempt at writing humor in a few years so i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> the whole american thing is inspired by a fic where sunghoon was like "you're not judging me bc i like boys" and jake says "i'm from australia" which leaves hoon confused bc what does that mean? i can't remember the fic or the author though 💔
> 
> this is the [link](https://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=ni-ki&name2=sunoo) to the exact love calculator thing i found.


End file.
